Slayer helmet
The Slayer helmet is a single item worn in the head slot that combines multiple pieces of protective and beneficial Slayer gear. It may be assembled after a player spends 400 Slayer reward points to learn how to craft one, additionally requiring level 55 Crafting (boosts work). The attack and defensive bonuses are the same as that of a rune full helm. When worn, the helmet provides the special effects of all of the Slayer equipment which it was made from. The slayer helmet requires 10 Defence to equip. Despite the helmet requiring a nose peg which requires 60 Slayer to equip, the Slayer helmet requires no particular Slayer level to wear. When worn on a slayer task, the helm provides a melee boost of 16.67% against slayer tasks. Should the player want a similar boost for ranged and magic, they must imbue it through Nightmare Zone, which is detailed below. On PvP death, the slayer helm is converted to a Black mask for the enemy player. It cannot be repaired like other untradeables. 110px |caption = A player wearing a slayer helmet. }} Slayer helmet vs Salve amulet For players with undead Slayer assignments, the boosts given by the Salve amulet or Salve amulet (e) do not stack with the effects of a Slayer helmet. If a player owns the Salve amulet (e) or (ei), it may be worth it to switch to a better helmet and wear the amulet instead, since it gives 20% accuracy and damage bonus, as opposed to the 16.67% Melee or 15% Magic and Ranged boosts the helmet grants. However, this 3.33 - 5% boost from the Salve amulet may be less damage overall than if you were to have a different amulet with the Slayer helmet, as most helmets provide less offensive bonuses than comparable amulets. For example, the Amulet of torture provides +10 Strength bonus, whereas a Helm of neitiznot only provides +3. Overall, the torture + Slayer helmet combination provides more damage output than a Neitiznot helmet and Salve amulet. This is also the case for the amulets of fury and glory, as well as the Necklace of anguish and Occult necklace for ranged and magic. Assembling the helmet Assembling the helmet requires the player to purchase the Malevolent masquerade ability from a Slayer master, costing 400 Slayer reward points. In addition, level 55 Crafting is required to craft the helmet; boosts will work when assembling it. The items used to assemble the slayer helmet are: *A black mask, which provides a 16.67% boost to Melee damage and accuracy against the player's current Slayer assignment. **A Black mask (i) can also be used, providing an additional 15% boost to Ranged damage and accuracy, and a 15% boost to Magic accuracy and damage. This creates a Slayer helmet (i) instead. *A pair of earmuffs, which deafens the screams of banshees. *A facemask, which allows the player to breathe in the Smoke Dungeon and Smoke Devil Dungeon. *A nose peg, which blocks the stench of aberrant spectres. *A spiny helmet, which protects the player from wall beasts when traversing the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. *An enchanted gem, which checks the amount of monsters a player must slay in order to complete their assignment. A player must right click the helmet and select the 'Check' option to check their kills. Players can also use it to access their slayer log to see the total amount of defeated slayer monsters as well as contacting slayer masters for tips about their current assignment. Upgrading At the cost of 1,250,000 Nightmare Zone reward points, the Slayer helmet can be upgraded to a Slayer helmet (i), adding a 15% damage boost to both Magic and Ranged. The Slayer helmet (i) also has a +10 magic defence bonus, a +3 magic attack bonus and a +3 ranged attack bonus. With 1,000 slayer reward points, the player can learn how to recolour the helmet (or its imbued variant) by using certain special items on it. Each recolour ability is purchased separately, meaning 5,000 slayer reward points are required to fully access all the recolours, provided the player has the items readily available. Players can disassemble the recoloured helmet to retrieve the items back. All recolours are purely aesthetic. The items that can be combined are as follows: Trivia *The slayer helmet was the first item to conform (either by remodelling or conversion from source) to the Old School model format (from a later undefined format) and to be introduced to the game. *The slayer helmet's appearance was changed in an update on 13 September 2018 after passing Old School Content Poll #58: More QoL and a Quest. Its appearance was altered to use the original colours from when it was first introduced to RuneScape on 5 June 2008. *When combined with a black mask (10), it will lose its charges. References Category:Slayer Category:Items needed for an emote clue